


one shots

by taqo_pjm



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Karl Jacobs, Boys in Skirts, Cat Ears, Choking, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Power Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome, knee high stockings, maid outfits, sapnap is taller than karl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taqo_pjm/pseuds/taqo_pjm
Summary: just a lot of random one-shots which I want to write.will be removed if any of the people included are uncomfortable______i'm still practicing writing so don't mind me
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 206





	1. 1 - Skirts (DNF)

**Author's Note:**

> When George receives a package from Karl, he isn't so sure if it's for him but he can't hold back the temptation

George paced through his living room back and forth as Luca and Patches laid onto the sofa, staring at the man. George was currently waiting for the package Karl wanted to send him, he's been excited about it since the morning ever since his friend talked big about it while he had no idea about what lay inside of what's going to be sent to him.  
  
The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house and he practically, basically, possibly totally didn't run to his main door, opening it excitedly and the package lying on his doorstep which he quickly grabbed and shut the door behind him.   
  
For one thing, which was clear, George was fucking curious.   
  
The box wasn't as big, it's was a medium-ish size. He grabbed a pair of scissors and started to open the box to find a weirdly elegant-looking black and pink colored box, he opened it carefully only to find himself stiffen and stare.  
  
Karl sent him...skirts..?  
  
A sound that he assumed came from his phone snapped him out of his daze as he reached out to grab his phone from the coffee table.   
  
**Karl :D  
**_  
Do you like the package?  
_  
_Lol I hope you do cuz I got us matching skirts  
_  
_You better use em  
_  
_Maybe use em for dream  
_  
_Who knows he might end up going crazy over you wearing em  
  
have fun gogy ;)  
  
__oh and by the way, if you didn't know, there are knee high matching stockings in the package too  
  
_George scoffed in disbelief and threw his phone onto the sofa, he looked back at the package full of skirts, he had never imagined being sent skirts or even thought about wearing them but they were really cute and pretty.  
  
He reached his hand out, picking out a white skirt, imagining himself in it causing his face to flush red and look away from the piece of clothing which laid in his hands.   
  
His eyes went to the clock, it's currently 5 pm meaning Dream will be back from his meeting with Sapnap in an hour, gaze returning to the skirt, his cheeks tinted light pink, _'It wouldn't hurt to try some, right?'_  
  


* * *

George stood in front of his full length mirror with the skirt on, his hands reaching to fiddle with the edge of the material  
  
He couldn't deny it, he really felt pretty in the skirt.   
  
His eyes wandered down himself in the mirror and then looking at the white stockings which lay on the bed through the mirror, going into and grabbing the shaving cream.   
  
' _It wouldn't be weird for me to shave my legs, right?'_ with a sigh he started shaving his legs.  
  
A few minutes passed and he was finally done, washing and drying his legs to get rid of any excess.   
  
Taking the stocking, putting them on he stared at himself in the mirror, twirling a little bit and checking his sides, he's in love.  
  
Dream would be here in 15 mins, meaning, he has just a little bit to calm himself down and hope that his boyfriend would like the outfit.  
  
Suddenly looking down at his black oversized hoodie, an idea popped in his head, walking towards dream and his shared closed, he looked around for a little while before pulling out a lime colored hoodie which belonged to the other and his favorite which he definitely did not steal practically every day.  
  
"Babe, I'm home!"  
  
A voice shouted from the living room, startling George.  
  
Oh.  
  
He's here.  
  
Suddenly going into a state of panic, rethinking his decisions of wearing the skirt, thoughts going through his mind  
  
"Babe are you in here?"  
  
"Huh? Oh um– Yeah! I'm in here!"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"No...Um, could you wait for 5 mins?"  
  
"Sure, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!"  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna be in the kitchen"  
  
Hearing footsteps fading away from the door, George let out a heavy breath and slumped his shoulders, rubbing his face with his hands before breathing in and out and opening the door.   
  
Taking hesitant steps, he went into the kitchen to find his boyfriend's back facing him, Dream was wearing his usual hoodie and black jeans.  
  
"Dream..?"  
  
"yeah?"   
  
"Can you turn around, please?"  
  
The other turned around facing him, George stared at his boyfriend who stood frozen as he took him in  
  
"I-If you don't like it, I could c-change bac–"  
  
"George, you look fucking gorgeous holy fuck"  
  
"Um.." George's face flushed deep red as he looked away, hands fiddling with his- Dream's hoodie.  
  
"Come here" He shot his head up to see dream now sitting onto the sofa and patting his lap  
  
He obeyed and walked forward to sit into the latter's lap, "Jesus Christ, George. You're seriously going to be the death of me at this point"  
  
A whimper came from the brunette causing the blonde to groan and place wet kisses down from his boyfriend's neck while his hands moved to touch the other's thighs,  
caressing and digging fingers into the soft skin as breathy moans left the brunette's mouth.  
  
Dream's hands found their way under the skirt, tucking onto the other's underwear and pulling it down, seemingly wanting to get rid of it. The blonde moved his lips up, attaching it to the others before slipping off the underwear and throwing it across the room. Pushing his tongue into the other's mouth, playing and sucking onto his tongue before pulling away to leave the other breathing heavily.  
  
"B-bedroom.." he heard the utter out between his heavy breathy, picking George up bridal style, dream walked to their room.  
  


* * *

Dream sat George in between his legs, not before grabbing the lube from the drawer of their side table  
  
"You look so pretty, you know that? So fucking pretty, baby" he spoke as his voice deepened earning a whimper from the other.  
  
Pouring lube onto fingers, he rubbed them together before holding the other's legs up and tracing around his hole, feeling the other flinch from the cold contact.   
  
"Would you like for me to fuck you with my fingers, baby? Want me to mess you up all pretty just by my fingers? Wanna make a mess out of you?"  
  
A whine left the other's mouth, hips thrusting forward impatiently, wanting the other's fingers inside of him already  
  
"Nuh-Uh, Impatient, are we? Do you want me to mess you up, Georgie? Answer me baby" He spoke fingers rubbing his hole  
  
"Please.."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please mess me up, dream!" another whine left the brunette's mouth only to get choked when the blonde thrust in two fingers inside of his hole, slowly yet deeply going in and out.  
  
whimpers and moans left his boyfriend's lips as the blonde's hands moved under the lime hoodie to play with the latter's nipples making him squirm in his embrace  
  
"F-faster please.." obliging his request he moved his finger, changing the position slightly for him to hit in deeper inside and thrusting in to make to the other let out a loud moan  
  
"Found it." Dream thrust into the other's hole with his fingers with the same spot as George squirmed around, grabbing onto his boyfriend's hoodie, pulling it as he got fucked into bliss with the other's long fingers, "S-so close.." George reached his hand down, trying to get ahold of his cock to touch himself only for the other to hold his hand back  
  
"No touching."   
  
"B-but dream- I'm s-so close" Trying to use his other hand which lead to both of his hands being restrained by the other's hand, another finger being inserted and the blonde ramming his finger into the brunette's hole  
  
"D-dream please let me touch myself!" Tears brimmed into the corner of the brunette's eyes, falling one by one  
  
"Please dream!" The brunette pushing his head into his boyfriend's neck, arching his back as he felt himself near, "D-dre- Ah!" he felt himself release, cum shotting onto his skirt and belly as the other slowed down the thrusting and taking his fingers out, heavy breathing filled the room

* * *

  
  
"You did so well for me baby" Dream spoke before peppering kisses onto the other faces, kissing away any tears.   
  
A hum came from the other as he curled into his boyfriend's body, "Baby we need to clean you up, we can cuddle after"  
  
"5 minutes please.."  
  
"Okay, love"


	2. 2 - Meanie (Karlnap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karl stumbles upon his lover covered in nothing but Sapnap's hoodie and Sapnap doesn't think he'll be able to make it out alive anymore

Shuffling came from the bed whose both sides were once warm, Karl rolls to the left, trying to find warmth to cuddle into but suddenly letting out a groan when met with coldness.

Grumpily, he rubs his eyes and slowly opens them as he adjusts to the bright light which is shot at his face, looking around the room, his lover nowhere to be found until he hears noises from the kitchen, figuring where the other must've been

Karl gets up, taking out a hoodie that belonged to the one outside, pulling it over his head. Now, this hoodie had to be his favorite. 

With the cologne of his lover covering the hoodie, and it is what looked like two sizes too big for his body as it reaches his mid-thigh. groggily, he walked out of the room half asleep to find his lover humming some song which he couldn't get himself to recognize.

"Good morning, baby" his lover looked up, eyes softening, as brown locks fell over his eyes and a fond smile covered his face, standing he looked like he could be an inch or two taller than Karl, he opened his arms letting the other fall into his chest

"You look so pretty in the morning, I might just die" Sapnap spoke as light kisses were pressed against the other's neck, hands reaching just near his thighs to pull him up and lay him onto the counter of the kitchen, "So so pretty for me" a whimper enlaced from Karl's throat as he covered his mouth with his sweater paw, Karl _loved_ praises.

Sapnap gently pushed the other down, as he pulled his legs open, nibbling down into Karl's inner thigh leaving marks and dark bruises on the way, teasing him, leaving the other arching his back onto the kitchen counter while trying to suppress his cute noises in by biting onto the sleeve of the hoodie while pulling the end of the material down as the black-headed continued to make a mess out of Karl early morning.

A high pitch moan coming from Karl interrupted his daze as the other bit down onto one of his perked-up red nipple while the other one got abused by the hand, twisting, rubbing, pinching it until Karl was crying

"I-Im g-gonn-" before he could finish, he let out a gasp as he let out his orgasm and calming down from his high while his lover grinned down at him fondly   
  
"Good morning to you too, baby"   
  
"You're such a meanie, nick"


End file.
